User blog:BrokenSqueakyHammer/My take on a LEGO MMO - A tribute to LEGO Universe
Hello, I'm here to say something that I've been doing for quite some time: I'm trying my hand at making a tribute to Lego Universe. There, finally got that off of my chest. But, in all seriousness, I'm creating a 'game' to pay tribute to the game. No, I'm not creating a whole MMO reboot as a replacement, I'm not tech savvy enough to even try that, not to mention to Legal troubles I'll get in. However, I'm hoping to get around these barriers by creating something that any LU player might enjoy. Something I'm not sure other LUers here have done. What I'm using to create this tribute is a game called Roblox. You may have heard of it, I chose this because of how easy it is to create something cool, and with a little work can create something amazing. Not to mention the game gives off a Lego feel despite not being owned by them What I'm creating are a trio of islands based on the Alpha, Beta, and release of the game. The three islands will be named Greenbrush, Treedony, and Volocavio. What are on the Islands? Currently the project is ongoing, I may get ideas that I think fit with the theme, so, there will be plenty to find on these islands. Greenbrush - The first island many players start in. They start in a town named Youreeka, which is based and inspired by the LU world of the same name. Next to Youreeka will be a large park named Nimbus Park, with twists and hills and a large mountain towards the back. A second town will be Beacon, a small port hub famous for it's namesake Lighthouse. This town will also house a haunted theater with 'sophisticated specters'. Behind the plains of Greenbrush lies a desert; here will lie a currently unnamed Oasis town. Treedony - The second and more magically inclined island. The entire island is covered in lush forestry with a medieval motif. There will be a small town, Castle with town, Enchanted Forest, and Haunted Forest located on this island. As well as a small island off the coast known as 'The Cynical Isle of Magi', a prison isle holding four malicous wizards. Volocavio - The currently last island. Volocavio is dominated by it's large volcano and mountain range dividing it's north and south sides. The south side is home to the Jungly pirate port titled Port Mantoes while the north is home to the monastaries and elegant architecture of Ninjas and Monks. On all three of the islands will be a common object: Payphones. These outdated callboxes serve as a sort of Fast Pass between towns and areas. Each phone will be a Teleport to other phones, basically. Inspiration It's easy to find many of the inspiration and references to Lego Universe just from those paragraphs, Youreeka and Nimbus Park; A 'Creepy Crawlie' forest; and the Ninja/Pirate theme on Volocavio. However, I plan to put in tons of smaller references and inspiration that may require a bit of hunting. Two smaller references are the Lemonade and Fortune Teller stands from Youreeka, into...well, Lemonade and Fortune Teller stands in Youreeka. There will also be something similar to Temples hidden throughout the islands, they're essentially journal entries from an ancient civilization who call themselves: The First Builders. Yep. But besides LEGO Universe, inspiration came from everywhere: Beacon and the haunted theater came from my neighborhood Culture Center: Snug Harbor; my idea of having the islands large and looking like their living, breathing places came from Free Realms; and hey, pretty much the entire island of Treedony came from an ad for an amusement park. So, there's what I'm working on. If you want to visit it now, here ya go (http://www.roblox.com/YouReeka-place?id=28177523) And as well, there's another user known as LUBlasterBuilder who is recreating Lego Universe in Roblox (http://www.roblox.com/user.aspx?id=21138646) His name sound familier? He was actually a few winners for the Nexus Force Championships. I thank you for taking time to read my contribute to LU's legacy Category:Blog posts